


How do you tell the love of a photographer?

by Fall



Category: Real Person Fiction, Suits (TV), Suits (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall/pseuds/Fall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times they chat via phones/IM, plus 1 time they meet in person. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you tell the love of a photographer?

1.

-Where are you?  
-Italy.  
-What for?  
-photo shooting.

 

2.

-Hi, Patrick.  
-Hello.  
-How’s everything?  
-Good. Tibet is fabulous.  
-You’re in Tibet?  
-Photo shooting.

 

3.

-Saw the nomination news. Congrats.  
-Thanks.  
-Any plan for new shows?  
-Nope. Photo shooting.

 

4.

-How’s Swiss?  
-Terrific for photo shooting.

 

5.

-Gees. You haven’t been on Twitter for a fortnight.  
-He…lo…Gab.  
-What? The signal is bad.  
*sounds of walking and adjusting*  
-Better now?  
-A lot better. Damn, what’re you up to seriously?  
-I’m in Arctic.  
-What the hell?  
-Photo shooting. Just feel like calling you, you should have seen the scenes. Incredible.

 

+1

They met in the corner café, one of Patrick’s favourite.  
Gabriel was there first. He just finished his first sip of his latte when he noticed that piggy was sneakily approaching the table.  
“What’re you doing?” Asked him, holding the cup still in his hand.  
“Photo shooting.”  
Patrick smirked, held up his camera and took a pic of Gabriel with a surprised look on the face.  
Just as the thousands of times he did before.

 

END


End file.
